Gaara's Feeling
by Debby-Chan
Summary: A hitória do inicio dos sentimento de Gaara por Naruto. Shounen-ai GaaraxNaruto


Gaara era um pequeno menino que sempre fora mimado desde bebê

Gaara era um pequeno menino que sempre fora mimado desde bebê.

Apesar de todo luxo que tinha a única coisa que ele queria ele não conseguia ter...

_ Amor_

Todos o ignoravam por medo. Medo de ele os machucar, ferir. Mas eles não sabiam que ao tentar se protegerem, acabavam ferindo mais o pequeno Gaara. Feridas não causadas na pele, mas no...

_Coração_

Passados os anos, ele apenas conseguiu criar um ódio crescente pelas pessoas que o ignoravam. Pois um lance de um olhar gélido é pior que qualquer coisa. Representa...

_Indiferença_

E ser tratado indiferente, como se não houvesse motivos para existir era a pior coisa que Gaara sentia. Era só ele que não sabia o significado da vida? Só ele que não tinha o porquê de existir? Por quê? Isso era...

_Insuportável_.

Chegara aos seus doze anos sem amigos, sem conhecer o amor e muito forte. Isso, porque não tinha compaixão. Não tinha um pingo de...

_Piedade_.

Mas um dia ele encontrou com o garoto que mudaria sua vida. Ele era iguala ele. Crescera sem amigos, família, amor... Mas era diferente por uma razão: ele mudara aquilo. Conquistara amigos e o carinho deles. Por um segundo, Gaara experimentou um sentimento a muito abandonado por ele, a...

_Inveja_.

Desde aquele encontro repentino com aquele garoto que ele descreveu em sua mente como "extravagante", ele não parava de pensar na palavra "amigos". O que era isso? No final das contas sabia que se tivesse de escolher matar a ser morto por um, escolheria mata-lo, então porque criar laços que os feririam tanto depois? Isso era...

_Confuso_

Vira mais algumas vezes aquele garoto loiro que tanto o despertara interesse. Sempre o via com um sorriso vitorioso mesmo depois de uma derrota. Por quê? Mesmo com aquela garota rósea lhe dando foras, sendo sempre inferior ao seu colega, e chamado de baixinho, ele ainda exibia um sorriso, ainda andava com aquelas pessoas?Não passava de algo, para Gaara, muito...

_Estranho_

Conforme sua missão de passar no exame chegava ao fim, ele se sentia diferente. Já estava nas preliminares, mas se sentia mal. No início, não lhe fazia diferença alguma aquele exame, mas agora não queria que acabasse. Não poder mais ver o brilho competitivo e intrigante daqueles olhos azuis...

_Lindos_

Acabadas os preliminares soubera que iria ficar mais um mês naquele lugar para treinar. Esta noticia tinha demasiado o agradado, porque ele não sabia, mas em todos aqueles anos nunca tinha se sentido tão...

_Livre_

Porém, como toda a notícia boa, também existe uma má. Uma invasão aquele vilarejo amigo. Provavelmente ele nunca mais poderia encarar aqueles olhos novamente, e mesmo que pudesse, não veria mais que um simples ódio, sentimento que não gostaria de ter contra si por ele. Ele... Seu nome era Uzumaki Naruto. E quando o pequeno Gaara descobriu sobre esse plano sentiu nada mais nada menos que...

_Tristeza_

Passado algum tempo chegava o dia da execução daquilo que ele temia. Agora, apesar de não demonstrar nada por fora, estava em uma confusão de sentimentos que ele nem sabia que existiam dento de si. Apenas se perguntava o que era aquilo, e porque veio logo agora? Naquele momento de crise? Ele estava com uma dor no peito isso seria descrito como...

_Agonia_

Chegara o dia. Pânico. Não queria fazer aquilo, mas tinha. Não sabia o porquê de não querer, depois de inúmeras perguntas quando era pequeno, resolvera ter como seu motivo de vida matar. E agora, ele não queria matar uma única pessoa. Ele estaria...

_ Apaixonado?_

Apesar de seu coração não querer, relutar ele tinha de fazer aquilo. Só esperava que Naruto não viesse atrapalhar. Mas quando estava entrando naquele estado em que nada o impediria, ele apareceu. E aquilo sufocou o pobre Gaara. Naquele momento, mesmo sem saber o porquê, percebeu que Naruto era alguém para ele muito...

_Importante_

Já estava sem controle e Naruto implorava para que parasse. Falou coisas muito bonitas, coisas que só poetas dizem. Coisas bonitas a respeito de amizade, amor, solidão, tristeza, confusão, todos aqueles sentimentos que ele havia sentido até agora. E nesse momento, ninguém além de Naruto e Gaara percebeu uma coisa que nunca havia acontecido antes aconteceu. Dos olhos de Gaara saíram...

_Lágrimas_

O único modo de salvar a todos ali presentes era lutar. Um pouco relutante, o menino louro lutou com todas as suas forças para ser rápido indolor e não machuca-lo a ponto da morte. Gaara tentou com todas suas forças parar aquele monstro de dento de si. Forças que sempre haviam sido usadas para matar agora estavam sendo usadas para a...

_Vida_

E no final, o menino sorridente, que sorria em todas as suas derrotas e vitórias venceu sem um sorriso sequer. Naruto chegou até Gaara rastejando. O ruivo não queria ver apenas uma coisa, não queria ver Naruto ensangüentado por sua causa, não queria vê-lo morrendo, mas o menino apenas disse aos sussurros "podemos ser... amigos?" e lhe deu um sorriso.

Amigos

Isso era o que sempre almejara. Sempre quisera ter um amigo a quem poder brincar. A quem poder compartilhar seus segredos mais secretos. A quem pudesse confinar seus pecados e para lhe receber apoio quando triste. E pela primeira vez na vida de Gaara, assim como suas lágrimas, ele sorriu. Um sorriso sincero. Aquilo em seu coração era o que as pessoas chamam de...

_Felicidade?_

O pequeno assassino se sentiu vivo. Sentiu sangue correndo em suas veias. Sentiu como nunca havia se sentido antes. Sentiu como se todos os pecados cometidos fossem jogados para o alto, como se nada pudesse atrapalhar aquele momento, e tudo aquilo havia sido proporcionado graças a ter conhecido aquele menino "obrigado... Uzumaki Naruto" disse ainda com aquele sorriso fraco e sincero.

Uzumaki Naruto

Aquele nome era o nome que trazia felicidades, Uzumaki Naruto, o garoto que conseguiu trazer luz ao mundo de trevas do pequeno Gaara. E o nome também do sentimento que se criou dentro do menino ruivo, o sentimento que ele ocultara há tanto tempo. A mistura de todos os sentimentos sejam perfeitos ou imperfeitos que ele sentia ao estar junto dele. Dedicou este nome ao sentimento agora não mais oculto, apenas proibido. E qual é o problema de sentir aquele sentimento por aquele que nós amamos?

Desejo

...

**Primeira fic de Naruto postada \o/**

**E é a minha primeira Gaanaru**

**Tava fazendo muitas de death note, eu tinha de variar u.u -a primeira não d.n.-**

**Gente, eu achei tão bonitinho fazer assim **

**Fic em homenagem a Raayy e a Day e só! x) Porque foi só elas quem leram antes xD**

**Espero que gostem e me deixem felizes com uma review n.n**

**Não são só membros no que podem postar reviews, então divirtam-se moços e moças o/**


End file.
